¿Qué te pasa, Osomatsu-nii-san?
by KiiroYellow
Summary: "Sin embargo, no todo era habitual ese día: Osomatsu no estaba leyendo manga como siempre, sino que miraba por la ventana, pensativo." [ Oneshot ]


Aquel día parecía uno como otro cualquiera. Y se sentía de esa forma. Cada uno iba a lo suyo: Choromatsu miraba las ofertas de trabajo de los distintos periódicos diarios, Ichimatsu jugaba con algunos de sus amigos gatos, Todomatsu miraba el móvil -probablemente sus redes sociales- sin prestar atención a la realidad, Karamatsu limpiaba sus gafas de sol con un trapito y Jyushimatsu corría por la habitación en círculos, a saber el por qué.

Sin embargo, no todo era habitual ese día: Osomatsu no estaba leyendo manga como siempre, sino que miraba por la ventana, pensativo. El primero en darse cuenta de esto fue Jyushimatsu, quien paró para mirar a su hermano y al hacerlo ladeó la cabeza. Se giró hacia sus hermanos, que no habían notado nada, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el segundo hermano mayor, colocándose justo delante de él. Karamatsu levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

-¿Pasa algo, _my brother_? -preguntó, con su acento habitual. Jyushimatsu asintió varias veces rápidamente y señaló a Osomatsu: no se había percatado de nada a su alrededor, al igual que los demás.

-Osomatsu-nii-san tiene expresión extraña -dijo el segundo menor.

-Oh, _my little_ Jyushimatsu... -empezó Karamatsu, después de comprobar aquello-, no te preocupes…

-Osomatsu-nii-san estará pensando en cuánto dinero deberá apostar la próxima vez -explicó Ichimatsu.

-¡Pero esta vez parece diferente...! -comentó, con los brazos en alto, haciendo ver que aquello le parecía grave.

Karamatsu iba a responder, pero antes lo hizo Choromstsu, sin dejar de mirar el periódico.

-Jyushimatsu, déjale, probablemente Ichimatsu tenga razón...

El chico de amarillo bajó los brazos y miró de nuevo a Osomatsu. No apartaba los ojos de la ventana.

-Jyushimatsu -le llamó Todomatsu en aquel momento, y el quinto se acercó a él. Totty miró al mayor de todos también antes de dirigirse de nuevo al nombrado-. Creo que tienes razón, algo le pasa a Osomatsu-nii-san.

Jyushimatsu alzó los brazos de nuevo, feliz de que alguien estuviese con él.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Algo en él no es como siempre! -susurraba, al igual que el menor.

Entonces, un suspiro de Osomatsu cortó la conversación de estos dos y atrajo las miradas de todos. Un par de segundos fueron suficientes para que todos se congregaran alrededor de Totty y Jyushi para hablar.

-Vale, vale... esto es raro -dijo Choromatsu.

-Detesto admitirlo, pero me da miedo -comentó Ichimatsu.

-¿Alguien habrá roto el _heart_ de _my brother_? -preguntó Karamatsu, poniéndose las gafas.

Todos volvieron la mirada hacia Osomatsu y éste se levantó lentamente. Los cinco estaban dispuestos a dispersarse por la habitación para que su hermano mayor no preguntara, pero él ni siquiera se fijó. Tan solo fue hacia la puerta y cuando llegó hasta ahí dijo: «salgo por un rato», desapareciendo por el pasillo un segundo más tarde. Los hermanos restantes se volvieron a mirar entre ellos.

-Lo que dice Karamatsu-nii-san no es ninguna tontería -apuntó Totty.

-Es la primera vez, entonces -añadió Ichimatsu.

-¡Oye!

Choromatsu miró hacia la puerta, pensativo, y después se asomó a la ventana. Vio a Osomatsu sacar unas monedas de su pantalón y dirigirse a una tienda cerca de su casa.

-Creo que va a por comida -informó.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? -preguntó Karamatsu, esta vez más serio.

Todos se miraron, intentando pensar en algo eficaz. Tras unos segundos, Jyushimatsu dio un grito y todos posaron su mirada en él.

-¡Vamos a hacer lo que siempre hacemos! -exclamó, moviendo los brazos arriba y abajo.

·

-Karamatsu, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Dónde están los demás?

Osomatsu se encontraba sentado en el suelo, tomando una tarrina de helado, mientras miraba a su hermano, extrañado. Éste se encontraba justo delante de él, ya con su guitarra en la mano.

-Todos están abajo. Han tenido que marcharse, les he dicho que esto era cosa de hermanos mayores. _Big brothers. You and me. Understand?_ -dijo Karamatsu, sonriendo mientras miraba a su hermano mayor por encima de sus gafas de sol.

-… Karamatsu, la última vez que estuvimos juntos en una habitación y solos me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí y como que no quiero revivir eso.

El segundo mayor se quedó sorprendido por aquello.

-¿Eh? No sé a lo que te refieres… ¡Pero el caso es… que vas a tener el PLACER de escuchar en primicia mi último single! ¿Qué te parece?

Osomatsu tomó un poco de su helado y se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo.

- _Okey!_ Entonces… let's sing!

Karamatsu no tardó en sentarse en una silla preparada detrás de él, cogió su guitarra y comenzó a cantar. Aquello… fue extraño. Karamatsu tocaba siempre las mismas notas para luego cantar una "canción" escrita por él sobre un chico solitario al que unas personas querían proteger. Y era una "canción"... porque tenía un par de versos que no paraban de repetirse. Por la cara de Karamatsu, el mayor pudo averiguar que estaba muy orgulloso de su creación, pero aquello era bastante cutre a los ojos de Osomatsu. Sin embargo, cuando acabó de tocar y cantar, aplaudió varias veces para después decir:

-¿Y en cuánto tiempo la has escrito?

-Dos minutos -reconoció el menor de los dos, sonriendo-. Creo… que me ha venido la inspiración, ha sido realmente fácil.

-Ya veo… -comentó Osomatsu, tomando un poco más de su helado.

Karamatsu miró entonces hacia la puerta mientras su hermano contemplaba el suelo y negó con la cabeza en dirección a sus hermanos, quienes espiaban. Aquello no había funcionado.

·

El siguiente en pasar un rato a solas con Osomatsu fue el tercer hermano, Choromatsu, quien le sentó en el salón por un rato mientras él iba a buscar unas cuantas cosas arriba. Osomatsu ya se estaba viendo por dónde iba el tema.

-¡Choromatsu, si me vas a poner a buscar trabajo, que te den! -gritó, dejándoselo muy claro a su hermano, el cual entró por la puerta con el ceño fruncido segundos después.

-No iba a hacer eso -aclaró, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no gritarle, y dejó una caja llena de cosas en el suelo, justo al lado de Osomatsu.

Él contempló la caja, extrañado, y después miró al menor, que se sentó y se puso a rebuscar algo en ella hasta dar con lo que quería: un CD. Lo abrió, se acercó a la televisión y lo puso. El mayor seguía sin entender nada hasta que oyó las voces estruendosas de varias decenas de hombres gritando como locos salir de la televisión. Todo estaba en negro pero de pronto aparecieron en la pantalla varias luces de todos los colores venir de diferentes puntos, y Osomatsu pudo saber de qué se trataba incluso antes de escuchar la voz de Nyaa-chan.

-¡Chicooooooooooos! ¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho hoy-nyan!

Acto seguido la idol se puso a cantar mientras los fans hacían los coros. El espectáculo de luces hizo que Osomatsu tuviese que dejar de mirar la pantalla por miedo a que le ocasionara daño en los ojos. Sin embargo, Choromatsu no parpadeaba y contemplaba la pantalla, anonadado.

-¡Qué mona es…! ¿¡NO CREES!? -dijo, dirigiéndose a su hermano, que no dejaba de mirarle como si de un ser extraño se tratara.

-… Claro… -alcanzó a decir, y mientras Choromatsu seguía embobado mientras cantaba la canción, asomó la cabeza para ver el interior de la caja: todo, absolutamente todo, era merchandasing de Nyaa-chan. De todo tipo. No pudo evitar lanzarle otra mirada a su hermano. «¿Quiere un trabajo para comprar más de esto o qué?», se preguntó el mayor, suspirando. Finalmente lo dejó estar y permitió al chico de verde molestarle contándole muchas cosas de Nyaa-chan . Pero los demás hermanos desde la puerta supieron por su cara de aburrimiento que no había funcionado.

·

Cuando le llegó el turno a Ichimatsu y le dijo al mayor de ir con él, éste se sorprendió muchísimo. Rara vez le decía aquello, así que le picó la curiosidad. Sin embargo, no le extrañó en absoluto que le llevase a recorrer el barrio con una bolsa de pescaditos entre las manos. Sabía que Ichimatsu hacía eso todos los días, lo extraño era que quisiese que ese día le acompañara.

-¿No te cansas? -Ichimatsu le miró sin responder, por lo que el mayor pudo deducir que no había entendido bien la pregunta-. De hacer esto siempre.

-No -dijo el otro, seco-. Me entretiene.

-Ah -respondió Osomatsu sin más.

Los dos caminaron por las calles menos transitadas y callejones en busca de gatos abandonados. Cuando encontraban uno, Ichimatsu se acercaba a ellos, y viceversa. Parecía tener muy buena mano con ellos, porque se dejaban acariciar y coger por él. Entonces, llamaba a Osomatsu para que se acercara lentamente con la comida y se la echase en la mano para que los gatitos comieran. Osomatsu no parecía muy contento con todo aquello, pero, e increíblemente, hacía lo que su hermano le pedía. Pero porque Ichimatsu estaba siendo, en su medida, amable. Una vez dejó a un gatito en el suelo, cogió la comida y se la echó a Osomatsu en las manos. El chico de rojo, sorprendido, miró al pequeño.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó, con los pescaditos entre las manos.

-Tú dásela.

Osomatsu se arrodilló y acercó la comida al gatito. Éste, guiado por el olor, se fue aproximando cada vez más a él, quien no se estaba moviendo ni un poquito. Entonces, el gatito olisqueó por fin la comida y miró al chico… antes de abalanzarse encima de él.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ICHIMATSU, QUÍTAMELO, QUÍTAMELOOOOOOOO!

-¿T-Te has comido algún pescadito antes…? -preguntó Ichimatsu, intentando coger al gatito, quien no parecía querer soltar a Osomatsu.

-¡SOLO UNOS POCOS! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡SOCORROOOOOOOO!

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que aquello no había acabado nada bien.

·

-… Entonces el gato me arañó las manos y parte de la cara, básicamente. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Lo de Karamatsu y Choromatsu no era bueno para los oídos, pero al menos no había salido herido… Oi, Jyushimatsu, ¿me estás escuchando?

Jyushimatsu se colocó su gorra de béisbol y miró a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa, como siempre.

-¡Sí! -dijo, y le tendió otra gorra-. ¡No te preocupes, Osomatsu-nii-san! ¡Ahora vamos a jugar al béisbol!

-¿Eh? ¿Al béisbol?

Observó todo a su alrededor. Estaban en el descampado de su barrio, al lado del río. Jyushimatsu había traído un par de bates, unas cuantas bolas de béisbol y varios conos de tráfico para señalizar las bases. Luego miró a Jyushimatsu. Vestía su uniforme de béisbol y le miraba esperando que se colocase la gorra. Osomatsu suspiró y se la puso, haciendo que el pequeño se sintiese feliz. Luego de aclarar las reglas -las cuales Osomatsu tuvo que explicar, hay que puntualizar- empezó el "partido". Jyushimatsu insistió en que Osomatsu batease primero, por lo que cogió un bate y se colocó en la última base. El pequeño entonces se colocó en su sitio.

-¡Aquí va! -gritó, y, moviendo mucho su brazo, lanzó la pelota rápidamente hacia Osomatsu. En un principio éste no sabía ni cómo parar aquello, pero movió el bate, dando por pura suerte a la pelota y lanzándola bastante lejos.

-¿Le he… dado? -preguntó, viendo cómo desaparecía en la lejanía. Sin embargo, al no escuchar respuesta alguna por parte de su hermano, volvió la vista abajo y pudo comprobar que Jyushimatsu había salido corriendo MUY RÁPIDO tras la pelota hasta quién sabe dónde, quedándose él solo en el descampado.

·

Al regresar a casa, Osomatsu se encontró allí con el menor de los sextillizos, Todomatsu, esperándole con el móvil en la mano.

-¡Osomatsu-nii-san! -se acercó a él corriendo-. ¡Voy a ayudarte a que te crees una cuenta!

-… ¿Eh?

Su hermano no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, ya que le puso el móvil delante de las narices.

-¡En esta red social, mira!

Osomatsu cogió el móvil -ya que si no, no iba a poder leer nada, Todomatsu lo estaba meneando- y miró la pantalla. El perfil de su hermano era todo lo que podría esperarse de él: una foto con él sonriente, todo el perfil lleno de otras de él en muchos lugares poniendo caras monas y una descripción de lo más "modesta". Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su hermano pequeño, quien le miraba con una sonrisa con la que cualquiera que no le conociese le calificaría de adorable.

-¿Por qué estás siendo amable? ¿Qué ganas con esto? ¿Quieres dinero?

-¿Eh? ¡Osomatsu-nii-san, no todo en mí gira alrededor del dinero! -le dijo Todomatsu, aparentemente dolido por sus palabras. Le empujó hasta la habitación y le sentó en el sofá-. Lo primero es hacerte una buena foto para ponerla en el perfil. ¿Qué tienes pensado ponerte?

El mayor se encogió de hombros.

-¿Esto mismo no está bien?

Todomatsu lo miró de arriba abajo y suspiró.

-Como quieras… es bastante informal; pero es tu estilo, así que…

Se colocó delante dispuesto a hacerle una foto, y el de rojo le dejó. Sin embargo, aquello no se quedó ahí, sino que la fotografía se convirtió en una obsesión. Ninguna era lo suficientemente "buena" según el sexto, y a cada foto que le hacía, Osomatsu iba perdiendo un poco de su ya escasa paciencia, terminando con él levantándose del sofá.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien, alguna tiene que valer! -dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡P-Pero sales normal en todas, tiene que ser la foto perfecta! -respondió Totty, yendo tras él.

Osomatsu no contestó, sino que salió por la puerta, encontrándose con Choromatsu tras ella. Aquello le sorprendió.

-¿Choromatsu? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? -el tercer hermano se llevó la mano a la nuca mientras pensaba en una mentira aceptable y miró a su lado: todos los demás habían desaparecido de golpe-. ¡O-Oye, vosotros, volved aquí ahora mismo, estamos juntos en esto! -gritó hacia las escaleras, por donde probablemente había huido el resto de sus hermanos.

Todomatsu se llevó la mano a la cara y negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de su hermano mayor mientras Osomatsu fruncía el ceño. Era hora de aclarar todo aquello.

·

Los cinco hermanos menores se encontraban sentados en el suelo de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra, mientras compartían miradas de confusión y el sentimiento de no saber qué hacer. Osomatsu les había reunido a todos ahí no sabían cómo -normalmente era fácil para ellos pasar de él- y se encontraba de pie delante de todos ellos con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué os pasa?

-… Nada… -intentó decir Todomatsu con un intento de sonrisa, que se esfumó de pronto al ver la cara de Osomatsu. ¿En serio su hermano era capaz de imponerse sobre ellos de esa manera? Nunca lo había visto así.

-No me mintáis, ¡todos habéis estado muy raros! Bueno… casi todos -dirigió la mirada hacia Jyushimatsu, quien ladeó la cabeza, sonriente-. ¡Pero el caso es que lo habéis estado! Karamatsu, cantándome una canción extraña solo a mí; Choromatsu, enseñándome sus cosas frikis de Nyaa-chan; Ichimatsu, invitándome a dar de comer a los gatos callejeros para que luego uno me haya arañado las manos y cara; Jyushimatsu, que tras empezar a jugar ha desaparecido en busca de la bola; y Totty, ofreciéndose a ayudarme con una red social hasta volverse loco. ¿A qué ha venido todo eso?

Todos los hermanos se quedaron callados, mirándose para ver quién de ellos debía contestar. Y todas las miradas recayeron al final sobre Jyushimatsu, quien había sido el primero en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-¡Queríamos animarte...! -dijo el quinto.

Osomatsu abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero a la vez confuso.

-¿Animarme?

- _Yes, brother!_ -siguió Karamatsu-. No parecías estar bien… de alguna manera te veías…

-Como basura.

Choromatsu entrecerró los ojos mirando a Ichimatsu.

-Gracias por el cariñoso apunte, Ichimatsu -puntualizó, e Ichimatsu se encogió de hombros. Sin embargo, tras pensarlo, el tercero suspiró y asintió-. Aunque sí, te veías de esa manera.

-Mirabas por la ventana y suspirabas… -dijo al fin Todomatsu-. ¿Qué te pasa, Osomatsu-nii-san?

Osomatsu les miró a todos: cualquiera que les viese pensaría que estaban realmente preocupados por él. ¿Era eso verdad?

-Tan solo estaba preocupado por el dinero que había perdido en el pachinko -confesó el mayor-. ¡De verdad me sentía con suerte y esta mañana he perdido casi todo mi dinero! -suspiró.

Todos sus hermanos le miraron con la boca abierta. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el mayor creyó que se le iban a tirar encima por ser algo "como eso" -a él le parecía grave, pero a los demás parecía preocuparles algo aún peor-, suspiraron, aliviados.

-No has sonreído ni una vez en todo el día, idiota, pensábamos que era algo de verdad -dijo Choromatsu, mirándole con los brazos cruzados.

-Para mí lo… espera, ¿en todo el día? ¿Me habéis estado siguiendo mientras hacía esas cosas… durante TODO EL DÍA?

-¡Sí, todo el rato! -gritó Jyushimatsu.

Los demás respondieron monosílabos e inmediatamente empezaron a hablar entre ellos de todo lo que habían planeado para animar a Osomatsu.

-¿Y lo de Nyaa-chan iba en serio para animarle, Choromatsu-nii-san? -preguntó Totty, mirando al tercero mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Oye, Nyaa-chan es la mejor para cuando tienes un día malo y quieres animarte, NO ha sido una mala idea! ¡Y si vas a meterte con alguien mejor hazlo con Karamatsu-nii-san!  
Karamatsu se giró hacia Choromatsu y Todomatsu.

-Si mi canción ha sido la mejor idea…

-A nadie le importa, Kusomatsu.

-¡Ichimatsu!

-¡BÉISBOL! ¡ES BÉISBOL ES LO MEJOR!

Osomatsu les miraba sin decir una palabra mientras todos discutían sobre cuál había sido la mejor idea para animarle y que sonriese. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero después la cerró. No sabía bien lo que decir… aunque tampoco era que lo necesitase. Lentamente se acercó a sus hermanos y se sentó en el suelo delante de ellos. Estos poco a poco dejaron de discutir, y en un momento Osomatsu estiró sus brazos hacia los lados lo máximo que pudo para después inclinarse sobre ellos, intentando abrazarles a todos a la vez. Los cinco hermanos menores se quedaron quietos unos segundos, sin saber cómo reaccionar a todo aquello. ¿Osomatsu… abrazándoles? Pero ninguno dijo nada. Todos y cada uno de ellos acabó por corresponder al abrazo de su hermano mayor.

-… Gracias, chicos -dijo finalmente Osomatsu. Sus hermanos eran, a pesar de todo, los mejores.


End file.
